All the Small Things Chapter 1
by Ikenai Taiyo
Summary: Aleshi finds out she's pregnant, but can't figure out how to tell Toushirou the news. She's afraid of how he'll react. When does she plan on telling him?


I woke up this morning, head pounding and stomach churning. I felt so sick, and I didn't know why. I clutched my stomach and groaned. I figured it was just how I always felt in the morning when I was alive. I guess it finally caught up to me here.  
I got out of bed and tried to get ready. No go. The second I stood up, my stomach lurched and I ran to the bathroom. I let it all out and fell to the floor in a daze. What the hell did I eat last night?! I heard a knock at the door and tried to stand up. The second I did, my stomach lurched again.  
"Aleshi? Are you alright?" someone asked.  
"I…don't think…so…" I gasped.  
"I just came to check on you. You were late getting up today." They said.  
"S…orry. I don't…know why I…slept late…" I breathed.  
God, my head hurt! What was wrong with me?  
I heard the door knob turn and they came in. It was Toushirou.  
"You don't look good. Let's go see Unohana-taicho." He suggested.  
I looked up at him and nodded. I needed Unohana.

I laid down on the bed at sick bay, awaiting Unohana with the news of my health. She finally came in, looking incredibly happy. Gee, that made me sooooo excited. She pulled a chair up to my bedside and sat down. She was still smiling. It was getting a little creepy now…  
"May I ask you a question, Aleshi-chan?" she asked.  
"Uh…yeah. Shoot." I replied. My stomach churned again and I groaned.  
"Have you and Hitsugaya-taicho been doing anything…intimate?" she said.  
My eyes widened and I felt my face get very warm. I looked away from Unohana and felt my face continue to get warmer. I heard her chuckle.  
"I'll take that as a yes. So, all I can say is…Congratulations!" she said.  
I turned back to her, and my head began throbbing. Did she mean…  
"I'm _pregnant_?" I whispered.  
"Yes." She nodded.  
My jaw dropped and I clutched my stomach. I was…pregnant?! When did this happen?  
"How…far along…am I?" I whispered.  
"Your first trimester." She replied.  
"Ummm…is there anything I can do about the sickness?" I whispered again.  
"Yes. To help relieve this pregnancy symptom, eat small, frequent meals throughout the day. Suck on hard candy. Try ginger ale or ginger tea. Lemon and peppermint sometimes help, too. Avoid foods or smells that make your nausea worse." She listed.  
I nodded. Then, the most important thought I've ever had popped into my head.  
"How am I going to tell Toushirou?" I wondered aloud.  
"Would you like me to tell him?" Unohana suggested.  
"NO! ahem No…no…I'll figure that out." I shouted.  
I put a hand to my head. My head hurt like hell. I was effing pregnant. I was gonna have a child. A child. We just got done with the war with the arrancar, and I'm _pregnant_. Was I really _that_ stupid?  
I sat up slowly, trying to avoid any unnecessary lurches.  
"Unohana-taicho…could you, you know, not tell Toushirou quite yet?" I asked.  


"Sure. He's bound to ask though. What do you suggest I do tell him then?" she asked.  
"Tell him…I have a stomach flu." I sighed.  
"Alright. Would you like some tea while I'm out there?" she asked.  
"Oh, yes please! That would be awesome! Thank you." I smiled.  
Unohana stood up and left the room. I laid back on the bed, contemplating how to tell the father. This wasn't going to be easy. What would he think? Would he be angry? Would he leave me? Would he be happy? I didn't know. I've never had to deal with this before. I'm only 22!  
I twiddled my thumbs and stared at the ceiling. I heard Toushirou out in the hallway. He must be getting frustrated. I wonder why?  
I put my hands over my face. This was not going to be a good conversation. To tell you the truth, I was incredibly scared of Toushirou for the first time.  
I took my hands away from my face and groaned. My stomach churned again and my head throbbed violently. Pregnancy was a beautiful thing, eh? I don't believe it so far.  
I heard the door knob turned and I looked to the door. Toushirou came in looking a little angry, and very worried.  
"Aleshi? Are you feeling alright?" he asked frantically.  
"Yeah. I'm feeling a little better." I lied.  
I wasn't gonna feel better for months. How was I going to tell him? I began ringing my hands. Toushirou looked at me strangely and sat down in the chair.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" he repeated.  
I nodded frantically and my head throbbed even more violently. I rubbed my temple and groaned.  
Toushirou put his hand over mine to stop my fidgeting. I giggled nervously.  
"I'm fine. It's just been a really long time since I was sick last. It makes me really nervous." I said.  
Unohana came back, carrying a warm cup of tea. I took it from her, thanking her, and then took small drinks from it.  
"Aleshi-chan, I'll need you to stay here for tonight." She said.  
"Alright." I yawned.  
"Hitsugaya-taicho, you may stay here if you like, but I ask you to let Aleshi get her rest from time to time." She said.  
"Alright." He nodded.  
She left us quietly and we sat in silence for a very long time. I was getting really nervous. How long would it take me to figure out how to tell him?


End file.
